Circuits are frequently required to provide a constant regulated voltage which is derived from a coupled power supply. The regulated voltage is typically provided as a voltage having a value translated from the power supply voltage and may be derived via a resistive or diode voltage divider. A problem typically encountered when deriving a voltage from a power supply is that the power supply voltage will vary as a function of temperature and processing variables causing the derived voltage to also vary. After translating a voltage from a power supply, others have used voltage regulators to regulate the translated voltage. Known voltage regulators typically use operational amplifiers or other circuitry which increase the size of the overall circuit by a significant amount. The additional circuitry may also require resistive or capacitive elements external to the circuit in integrated form. Therefore, additional leads associated with an integrated circuit package used to fabricate the circuit may be required to provide voltage regulation.